staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
18 września 1991
TP1 8.00 Wiadomości poranne 8.10 Dzień dobry - mag. 9.10 Domowe przedszkole 9.35 Giełda pracy - giełda szans 10.00 "Dynastia" - odc. 101 serialu USA 11.55 Wiadomości TELEWIZJA EDUKACYJNA 12.00 Agroszkoła 12.30 "Burza nad Atlantykiem" odc. 2 z serii "De Gaulle - ciągłe wyzwanie" 13.30 Teatr TV - Leon Kruczkowski: "Niemcy" 15.05 Miniatura: "Oliwa - muzyka wieków" 15.10 Wielkie spory Polaków - Wrzesień 1939 r. 15.35 Uniwersytet Nauczycielski 16.00 Program dnia 16.05 Studio 7 proponuje 16.15 Festiwal Zespołów Dziecięcych - Zielona Góra 91 16.45 Kino nastolatków: "Wychowawca" - odc. 3 serialu USA 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 Kinomania - mag. 17.55 Klinika zdrowego człowieka 18.15 I co dalej? - teleturniej 18.30 Zielona linia - prog. rolny 19.15 Dobranoc: Luneżka, Marlin i... kucharz z lunet 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 "Dynastia" powtórz. odc. 101 serialu obyczaj. USA 20.50 ABC ekonomii: Kursy wymiany walut i warunki wymiany towarowej 21.00 Problemy kultury 22.00 Studio Wyborcze 23.00 Wiadomości wieczorne 23.20 Wiersze na dzień powszedni 23.25 BBC - World service 23.55 Jutro w programie TP2 7.30-10.20 Telewizja śniadaniowa 7.30 Panorama 7.35 Rano 8.10 "Ulises" - odc. serialu francusko-amerykańskiego 8.35 Mag. telewizji śniadaniowej 9.00 "W labiryncie" -odc. serialu TVP 10.00 CNN - Headline News 15.55 Powitanie 16.00 Sport - mecz piłki nożnej o puchary Europy 16.45 Panorama 17.00 Mecz piłki nożnej o Puchar Europy 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 Studio festiwalowe Gdańsk 19.30 Elżbieta Karaś- Krasztel gra utwory Mozarta 20.00 Reduta 21.00 Panorama 21.20 "Ucieczka Simeona Kurdirki" film fab. prod. USA o ucieczce litewskiego marynarza z radzieckiego statku 22.05 Sport 22.15 Telewizja nocą 24.00 Panorama ScreenSport 8.00 Aerobik 8.30 Sporty motorowe w Anglii 9.00 Hiszpańska piłka nożna 9.30 Golf-Volvo PGA 10.30 Aerobik 11.00 Siatkówka na plaży 12.00 Hokej na lodzie — Canada Cup 14.00 Go — magazyn sportów motorowych 15.00 Tenis ziemny w Niemczech 16.00 Enduro 16.30 Lekka atletyka — mityng w Anglii 18.00 Surfing zawodowców 18.30 Zawody wodnopłatowców 19.30 Futbol amerykański 20.00 Rugby-Puchar Świata (mecz Anglia — Japonia) 21.00 Żużel — liga szwedzka 22.00 Golf 23.00 Baseball: mecz Boston — New York 1.00 Kręgle Pro 7 8.45 Trick 7 — ser. rys. 9.25 Planeta małp — ser. 10.20 Das Haus am Eaton Place — ser. 11.15 Bret Maverick — ser. 12.00 Chaos hoch zehn — ser. 12.35 Perfect stranger — ser. 12.50 Tennis, Schlaeger und Kanonen — ser. 13.45 Wenn man baden geht auf Teneriffa — kom. RFN 15.20 Trick 7 — ser. rys. 16.15 Mister Ed — ser. 16.40 Mein Freund Ben — ser. 17.10 Chaos hoch zehn — ser. 17.35 Wiadomości 17.50 Agentka z sercem — ser. 18.35 Trick 7 — ser. rys. 20.15 Fackeln im Sturm (cz. V) — dramat wojenny USA 22.00 Spenser — ser. 22.55 „Osiem i pół" — wł./franc. film fab. 1.15 Wiadomości 1.25 Der Nachtafalke — ser. 2.15 Drei vom Variete — film fab. RFN 3.50 Hitchhiker — ser. 4.10 Berlin Express — krym. USA Sky One 7.00 The DJ Kat Show — pr. dla dzieci 9.40 Mrs Pepperpot — ser. rys. 10.10 Kreskówki 10.30 Mister Ed — ser. 11.00 The Lucy Show 11.30 The Young Doctors — ser. 12.00 The Bold and the Beautiful — ser. 12.30 The Young and the Restless — ser. 13.30 Barnaby Jones 14.30 Inny świat — ser. 15.20 Santa Barbara — ser. 15.45 Wife of the Week 16.15 The Brady Bunch — ser. 16.45 The DJ Kat Show — pr. dla dzieci 18.00 Diffrent Strokes — ser. 18.30 Bewitched — ser. 19.00 Family Ties — ser. 19.30 Sprzedaż stulecia — quiz 20.00 Love at First Sight — gameshow 20.30 Candid Camera 21.00 „V" the Series 22.00 Wiseguy — ser. 23.00 Love at First Sight 23.30 The Hitchhiker — ser. 0.00 Micky Spilane's Mike Hammer 1.00 Twist in the Tale — ser. 1.30 Skytext FilmNet 7.00 El Cid 10.00 The Three Ages 11.00 The One and Only Genuine Family Band 13.00 Glory! Glory! 15.00 Oxford Blue 17.00 Monsieur 19.00 Cohen i Tate 21.00 Glory! Glory! 23.00 Playboy Late Night 1.00 Master of Dragonard Hill 3.00 Spilbinder 5.00 It Takes Two RTL Plus 9.55 Reich und Schoen — ser. 10.15 Anioł powraca — ser. 11.00 Showladen 11.25 Dzika róża — ser. 12.10 Ihr Auftritt Al Mundy — ser. 13.00 Aktualności 13.05 Der Hammer — ser. 13.30 Klan z Kalifornii — ser. 14.20 Historia Springfieldów — ser. 15.05 Klan wilków — ser. 15.50 Chips — ser. 16.40 Riskant 17.10 Der Preis ist heiss — quiz 18.00 Dzika róża — ser. 18.45 Aktualności 19.15 Zurueck in die Vergangenheit — ser. 20.15 Servus, Gruezi und Main — show 21.15 Melodie ludowe 22.10 Stern tv — mag. 22.45 Titel, Orden, Consulate — ser. 23.25 Benny Hill Show 23.50 Aktualności 0.00 Gate — horror kanadyjski 1.35 Werwolf — ser.